Ignorance Isn't Bliss
by manddy
Summary: Before Syaoran, it was like Sakura's world was upside down. And when there was Syaoran, it was like he turned it back upright. But Syaoran kept coming and going, and her world never seemed to stop spinning...


**A/N: **Yay!! My first fanfiction story ever!

Hmm.. hope you enjoy xD

Dedicated to** Acaylee** after all it's _because_ of her that I wrote this...

* * *

**¤ « . I g n o r a n c e . _I s n ' t_ . B l i s s . » ¤**

_Author _.manddy  
_Beta-reader_ Acaylee

**Chapter One**

My heart is beating so hard and so fast that I can feel it pounding into my ribs and pulsating in my ears. I'm running, and I can feel every muscle in my body ache with each time my foot bounds off the pavement. In the second I pause to catch my breath, I realise that I don't recognise any of the buildings that surround me.

So I'm lost. _Desperately_ lost!

I _must_ be dreaming, I repeatedly tell myself. But no matter how hard I try—my sweaty palms, the cold wind slapping against my face and my erratic heartbeat, all rebel against this notion. So I force myself to come up with one conclusion: I'm completely and utterly _screwed_!

Eriol will murder me—that is, unless I beat him to it! At the rate I'm going, my legs are going to fall off any second and my heart will pop out of my chest.

Eriol's doing _me_ the favour, having managed to find someone who'll find a job that an unskilled sixteen-year-old girl can do—me. But I have to get through a brief introduction of myself first, and as Eriol said—and I quote—that, "Under absolutely NO circumstances can you be _near_ one minute late, or else you can just forget all about the job, or that trip to China that you've been dying to go to. Remember how you father just wanted you to prove to him that you're not _completely_ useless?" And in a slightly lower, much more menacing tone, added, "Do you know how much I had to bargain with this guy so that he would give you a job? You'd _soo_ better not screw this up!"

Oh, Eriol isn't _that_ bad most of the time! Usually he tries to act nicer to me when his girlfriend and my best friend, Tomoyo, is around. I was actually surprised that he'd gone to the trouble of finding a job for me—rather than pretending I'm a no-hoper. Like, seriously, _just_ because I'm a complete klutz, doesn't make me useless, right?!

But I really want—_need_ this job! No matter what it takes, I have to get to China to see Syaoran—Li Syaoran, the boyfriend that left me two years ago to go to China because of family matters. He was my knight in shining armour and all that. But, really, he was the best thing that had ever happened to me, and he promised me that I would never have to add 'my ex' to his status of 'boyfriend'.

So I silently congratulate myself that my knees haven't given away beneath me yet, and continue to run. There's less than three minutes until my scheduled interview, but I remind myself that there's hope, yet.

And like some kind of jinx, or perhaps just out of pure bad luck…

As I round the bend of the street, sunlight blinds me, and I feel my unsteady knees freeze while the rest of my body topples forward.

What will happen this time? Will I be lucky enough to get out with just grazed elbows? Or break a leg—just like Tomoyo had told me to?

No; instead, I collapse right onto the middle of a crowd—with several limbs cushioning my fall.

"_Great_," I tell myself, burning scarlet_. "Bringing down people with me! How ladylike of you, Sakura!" _

I check to see whether my arms and legs function properly before I pull myself back up. All around me, there's commotion—strangers yelling, pointing, groaning, blaming. And blushing much more furiously, a realization hits me—it's all directed at me.

But then I feel a strong hand help me up.

I look up—and find myself gazing into deep amber-eyes which never seem to end. I _have_ to be dreaming; because I can recognize those eyes anywhere—even though the rest of his face doesn't match my memory.

His ruffled chestnut hair blows in the wind and his strangely angular face is grinning at me from ear to ear.

"Sakura! Kinomoto Sakura!" His voice is joyous, heavenly. And for a split second, I think I'm dying because the beating of my heart has suddenly stopped.

My voice comes out tiny, merely more than a whisper.

"Syaoran…?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! ****Reviews are **_**greatly**_** appreciated!!**


End file.
